In mobile devices, frame rate for video transmissions is a critical factor affecting user experience for real time communications. However, computing capability constraints and mobility of the mobile device may affect the mobile device such that the mobile device cannot process a video frame in time to achieve a consistent and high frame rate. Video delay, jerky video and audio video out of sync may result from the mobile device not being able to process the video frame in time.
For example, in some systems, in order to achieve 15 fps frame rate, video encoding and video decoding should be finished in approximately 66 ms. The video encoder processing time can be dependent on input raw image and system resource utilization (e.g., processor use). For example, typical variation in video encoding time can be in the range of T/2 to 2T, where T is average video encoding time. When a system utilization spike occurs (e.g., a processor use spike), the spike may result in problems (e.g., frame rate reduction) with video encoding negatively affecting user experience.